Two Spies
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Mamori meminta bantuan Hiruma utk mengintai kencan SenaSuzu.. Apa yg terjadi berikutnya? TAMAT!
1. Chapter 1

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje yang lain! Untuk sementara **In Debt** saya tinggal dulu *langsung diserbu pembaca, diinjek, digigit, dijitak* karena saya lagi nggak dapet inspirasi di sana. Eh, malah dapet inspirasi dengan tema yang lain. Walau tetep **pairings**-nya **HiruMamo**, di sini juga akan saya tonjolkan **SenaSuzu**! Yey! *Plok-plok-plok*

Tumben-tumbennya saya bikin fic dengan **SenaSuzu**, jadi kalau sedikit gaje saya sekarang sudah sujud minta maaf, semoga hasilnya bisa memuaskan.. Hehehehe. (:

Ngomong-ngomong ini bukan lanjutan **Hell Cinderella Story** yah! Ini asli ide lain yang muncul di kepala saya! Lanjutan fic yang itu musti nunggu setahun lagi kayaknya.. *dihajar lagi*

Oke. Nggak pakai banyak omong, saya persembahkan fic ini! Semoga kalian pada suka! :D

P.S

Perjuangan neh ngepost fic ini! Hwaaaa! _

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Two Spies ® RisaLoveHiru**

**Spesial thanks buat yang udah ngerelain diri baca fic ini! **

**WHAT!???**

"_Besok kita kencan berdua di taman bermain! Rahasiakan dari yang lain ya!"_

……………

***

Tanggal 18 Januari 2010, di sekolah Deimon.

"Manajer sialan!" panggil Hiruma, seperti biasanya bahasanya tetap kasar. Memang susah sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan Hiruma untuk tidak menyebut sesuatu dengan embel-embel sialan. "Urus dokumen sialan di sana, nanti sore sudah harus selesai!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori memekik.

"Hiruma! Sudah terlalu banyak tugas yang kau berikan padaku!" protes Mamori. Tentu saja penambahan pekerjaan dari Hiruma kali ini membuat Mamori kesal, karena sudah nyata-nyata di tangannya masih terdapat dua tumpuk file yang harus dibereskan hari itu juga, ruangan klub yang juga menuntut untuk dibereskan, dan kartu strategi yang sudah diperbarui oleh Hiruma ikut-ikutan menuntut untuk dipisahkan sesuai penggolongan anggota tim. Selain itu Mamori juga mempunyai banyak PR dan tugas-tugas komite Disiplin, bukan hanya pekerjaan sebagai "budak" setan Deimon yang terkenal.

Hiruma mencibir. Refleks tangannya mengancungkan pistol yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana—tentu saja didapatkan dengan cara berjudi bersama anggota militer luar negeri, tepatnya Amerika—ke hadapan Mamori. Dengan cepat Mamori menangkis pistol itu dengan sapunya.

"Dokumen sialan itu memuat berbagai prosedur, taktik, dan segala hal sialan lainnya mengenai Teikoku. Kita akan bertanding lagi dengan Teikoku kan? Jadi kau pasti mengerti bahwa hal ini sangat penting, dan aku sangat heran kenapa kau protes. Biasanya juga kau mengerjakannya tanpa mengeluh." kata Hiruma panjang-lebar. Mamori meleletkan lidah.

"Itu dulu!" ucap Mamori. Hiruma terkekeh, cengiran ala setannya pun muncul lagi.

"Kekekeke! Itu bukan urusanku, Manajer sialan!" ucap Hiruma, mengakhiri perdebatan yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya itu. Mamori sudah akan membalas namun Hiruma sudah keburu keluar dengan seragam amefutonya, siap berlatih dan melatih anggota tim Deimon yang telah menunggu kapten mereka di lapangan. Mamori menggigit bibir, sebal.

"Huh! Dasar, tidak tau orang repot ya!?" omel Mamori. Tapi tetap saja dia mengerjakan semua itu. Pada dasarnya Mamori memang orang yang bertanggung jawab, dan Hiruma dengan pintarnya memanfaatkan hal itu.

"Aku pasti pulang malam kali ini!" gerutu Mamori. Diliriknya tumpukan dokumen di atas meja. Dia mendesah. "Semangat!" katanya menyemangati diri sendiri. Mamori meraih dokumen itu dan tenggelam di antaranya.

***

"Yaaaa~! Sena, semangat!" teriak Suzuna dari kursi penonton. Sekilas dilihatnya Sena menoleh ke arahnya dan melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk Suzuna. Suzuna semakin meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Yaaaa~! Eyeshield 21, semangat!" jerit Suzuna lagi. Kali ini Sena tidak menoleh karena konsentrasinya sudah penuh ke lapangan. Suzuna menatap sosok Sena lekat, senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar.

Berbagai macam hal berkecamuk di kepala gadis itu.

Latihan dimulai. Hiruma memimpin formasi dengan berteriak ke sana kemari, memberi instruksi kepada anak-anak yang kelihatannya masih sedikit bingung. Beban mereka kali ini cukup berat, karena mereka harus tetap mempertahankan kejayaan setelah menang dari Teikoku. Prestasi yang benar-benar membuat keringat mengucur hebat. Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, dengan hasil beberapa anak mendapat gigitan Cerberus—yang salah mendengarkan instruksi dapat hukuman dikejar Cerberus—akhirnya strategi itu dimengerti oleh semuanya. Wajah mereka tampak puas.

"Oke, sekarang kembali ke ruangan sialan itu! Ganti baju kalian dan segera pulang!" perintah Hiruma. Berbondong-bondong semuanya menuju ruangan klub. Langkah mereka sedikit gontai—maklum saja capek menjalani latihan Hiruma yang melelahkan. Mamori yang berada di ruangan klub sudah siap dengan sebaki air dingin di meja. Semuanya menggayang air dingin itu dengan cepat, kehausan.

"Oi! Ambil lagi airnya, Manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori menggerutu.

"Iya, iya!" katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Suzuna mendekati Sena yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan peluh bercucuran. Suzuna tersenyum manis yang dibalas Sena dengan anggukan singkat. Tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk membalas senyuman itu.

"Sena, nanti jangan pulang dulu ya. Aku mau bicara." bisik Suzuna pelan agar tidak didengar yang lain. Usaha yang sedikit sia-sia, karena saat itu Ha Haa bersaudara tengah berantem sama Komusubi dan dilerai oleh Kurita dengan cara menindih mereka semua hingga rata dengan lantai.

"Eh? Baiklah." jawab Sena heran. Suzuna mau bicara apa ya? pikir Sena dalam hati.

"Kutunggu ya Sena!" kata Suzuna lalu berbalik pergi. Sena menggaruk kepalanya walau tak gatal, bingung.

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah ganti baju. Ha Haa bersaudara berniat mampir ke game centre sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Komusubi ikut Kurita ke rumahnya, Yukimitsu ada bimbel, Ishimaru terlupakan—lagi, Monta dibawa ke Ragunan eh, eh, maksudnya ke kebun binatang eh, maaf maksudnya Monta ke pasar beli pisang, Hiruma pergi ke toko 24 jam buat beli permen karet, dan Mamori belum juga kembali.

Sebelum pergi Hiruma mengomel soal keterlambatan Mamori. "Manajer sialan itu nyari air dingin sampai kemana sih!? Memangnya aku suruh dia ke Kutub Utara!?" omel Hiruma kesal. "Sudah kalian pulang saja! Kelamaan menunggu Manajer sialan itu datang!"

Ruangan klub segera saja menjadi sepi, menyisakan Sena seorang diri.

Sesuai janjinya, Sena menanti Suzuna. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan Suzuna masuk, senyumnya terpampang lagi di wajahnya. Sena merasakan hatinya berdesir, wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Su.. Suzuna?" panggil Sena.

"Yaaa~?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sena. Suzuna nyengir malu-malu.

"Anu.. itu.. Aku.." Suzuna menarik nafas, menghimpun keberanian. "Aku ingin kencan berdua denganmu.." kata Suzuna takut-takut. Wajahnya memerah. Sena tersentak.

"EHH??"

"Aaa~ Aku kan sudah bilang!" ucap Suzuna, menutup wajahnya yang merah. "Kau mau tidak?"

"Anu.. ituuu.." Sena kelablakan, wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah. "Tentu saja aku mau.." tambahnya malu. Suzuna berteriak girang.

"Yaaa~! Makasih ya Sena!" Suzuna berlari dan melompat ke pelukan Sena. Sena salah tingkah menerima pelukan Suzuna. "Su.. Suzuna.."

"Besok kita kencan berdua di taman bermain! Rahasiakan dari yang lain ya!" kata Suzuna girang. Sena mengangguk menyanggupi. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Langsung saja Sena tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"Sebelum itu Suzuna.." kata Sena pelan. Suzuna menenggadah, menatap Sena bingung. "Hmmm??"

"Kau.. anu, pelukan.." kata Sena malu-malu. Suzuna tersentak. Seketika dia melompat mundur.

"Ma.. maaf, Sena!" kata Suzuna panik, wajahnya kembali merah seperti tomat. Sena tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

***

Bonus : Mamori's POV

Aaaah! Memang hari ini aku sangat sial! Air dingin di kantin habis, jadi aku terpaksa pergi jalan kaki ke mini market. Mana jauh, lagi. Ketika aku kembali hari sudah sore dan aku yakin semuanya pasti sudah pulang. Bahkan Hiruma pun pasti sudah meninggalkan ruangan klub.

Hhhh. Capek sekali menjadi seorang manajer. Apalagi kaptennya setan begitu, gerutu Mamori dalam hati.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan klub. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, pelan dibukanya pintu—tanpa suara sedikit pun. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menjerit dan melompat memeluk sebuah sosok yang juga sudah sangat Mamori kenal.

"Besok kita kencan berdua di taman bermain yuk! Rahasiakan dari yang lain ya!"kata Suzuna kepada Sena yang berada berdua saja di dalam ruangan klub. Mamori melotot melihat mereka.

HAH!???? Sejak kapan Sena pacaran dengan Suzuna? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Kapan mereka jadian—argh! Perasaanku sangat kaget, shock, tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku barusan. Perasaan melindungi Sena menyelimutiku, walau aku tau dengan baik Suzuna.. Dia gadis yang baik..

Tapi kenapa mereka tidak cerita padaku soal jadian mereka? Aku selaku kakak dan ibu Sena seharusnya tau! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tau? Oke, kali ini pasti bukan karena kebodohanku seperti dulu—waktu Sena menyamar jadi Eyeshield 21.. Hhhh.

Aku penasaran!!!!! Sejak kapan?? Kapan?? Dimana??

Eh. Tunggu. Besok mereka ke taman bermain..?

Sebuah ide muncul dengan cepat di kepala Mamori.

_To be continued.._

***

Yaaaa~! Chap 1 selesai juga. Nggak tau ini bagus apa nggak? Ada yang penasaran nggak? Hehehe. Atau malah ada yang ngerasa ini cerita udah biasa banget? *padahal baru juga chap 1, mana nggak jelas lagi apa yang diceritain.. Hwe!* Pokoknya ripyunya saja ya! Cukup klik tulisan ijo dibawah yang kalau nggak salah bacaannya "**Review this Story**"? (:


	2. Chapter 2

Lama sekali saya baru update chap 2! Gyaaa, ampun readers! Lebih fokus ke **In Debt** sih saya. Ternyata susah banget ngebagi pikiran ke dua cerita ya? Idenya jadi campur aduk. Mana tiba-tiba saya kepikir ide fic yang lain lagi! Hyaaaa! Yang mana duluan saya bikin?? =="

Tapi kali ini saya cukup fokus ke fic ini saja dulu. Hahaha. Thx buat yang udah ripyu atau menunggu updatenya. :D

YohNa –nyu- : Oh iya. Lupa soal itu. Waktunya rada aku ubah, tak sesuaiin sama keadaan kita sekarang. Biar nggak rumit pas bikinnya *ngeyel* Baguslah kalau suka!

KuroShiro6yh : Hehehe.. In Debtnya udah update 2x kan? Sekarang gentian yang ini.. Hho, iya kalo sempat yah *digaplak*. Habis update pake HP, pulsa mulai tekor dengan cepat ini.. Hahaha. :p

Kanna_seuji : HiruMamo tetep ada kok, SenaSuzu juga ada.. Ini adalah fic dua pairings! Semoga tetep suka, dan sabar aja karena mereka gonta-ganti dapet sorotan.. Hahaha. :D

Mashy-Gaara4life : Ini update! Semoga suka!!! xD

Ruki_ya : Hoho. Kok tau? *digaplak, padahal summarynya udah kubocorin* Kekeke, iya di sini kubikin kebalik. Soalnya kalo SenaSuzu yang mengintai kan sudah biasa.. =="

"Black Rose" Cyne_chan : Makasih! Baca terus ent inget ripyu yah! *dilempar sandal* :p

YoshiKitty29 : Oke! Lebih cepat lebih baik! *Pak JK???? Kok nyasar ke sini?*

SanSun-Fami' : Aih, idemu juga bagus-bagus kok! Iya kayaknya, makanya aku jadi pengin bikin juga. xD

2586462-Akari chan- : Bisa kok ripyu pake HP! Update pake HP pun bisa~ Hahaha. Walau jadinya pulsa tekor dengan amat sangat cepat. Hikz. Kutunggu ia updatemu.

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Hoe? Kebetulan iya? Maaf telat ngucapin selamat ultah, masih diterima nggak? Hahaha. Maaf updatenya lama. =="

Machi13shield : Makasih pujiannya! Jadi malu. Hehehe. Sudah kan In Debt update? Sorry yang ini telat banget.. TT

Makasih buat yang udah ripyu atau baca. Maaf lama update. Semoga masih inget sama fic saya yang ini? o.O

P.S

Sorry kalo judulnya gaje atau bahkan salah ketik. Asli saya sok-sokan pake Bahasa Inggris padahal nggak bisa! *dilemparin botol, sandal, etc* Kalo salah jangan segan-segan kasih tau saya. Saya nggak bakal gigit kok! :D

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Two Spies ® RisaLoveHiru**

**Spesial thanks buat yang udah ngerelain diri baca fic ini! **

**Ask for a Date!**

Tap tap tap. Hiruma melangkah panjang-panjang ke ruangan klub. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah bungkusan mini market 24 jam—tentu saja berisi permen karet mint kesukaannya. Saat itu hari sudah sore. Anak-anak Deimon lainnya sudah pulang ke tujuan masing-masing. Hiruma sendiri harus kembali ke ruangan klub untuk mengurus formasi melawan Teikoku.

Hiruma menggerutu sambil berjalan. "Tch! Awas saja Manajer sialan itu! Lama sekali mencari air?! Memangnya aku suruh dia kemana!?" omel Hiruma.

Kesal, Hiruma menendang pintu ruangan klub hingga terbuka. Dilemparnya bungkusan mini market itu ke meja. Hiruma mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda manajernya sudah kembali. Ruangan klub itu masih berantakan seperti saat dia meninggalkannya tadi.

Hiruma menggeram. Kesal sekali.

Dengan cepat Hiruma mengeluarkan bazookanya. Aura setan menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Otaknya berputar cepat, memikirkan hukuman untuk gadis itu..

BRAK.

Pintu ruangan klub terbuka dan Mamori yang menjadi pokok permasalahan masuk. Wajahnya tampak merah karena kelelahan. Begitu melihat Hiruma, Mamori langsung bersorak girang. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bersemangat.

"Hiruma! Aku cariin dari tadi!" sorak Mamori gembira. Hiruma mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Merasa aneh dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Mamori.

"Malah aku yang mencarimu, Manajer sialan!" dengus Hiruma. Dihampirinya gadis itu dengan bazooka tetap di tangan. "Kemana kau mencari air!? Kutub utara!? Lama sekali!" omel Hiruma pedas. Mamori mendelik.

"Hei! Air di sekolah sudah habis, aku terpaksa pergi ke mini market! Jelas lama! Malah waktu aku kembali ke sekolah, kalian semua sudah pulang—" Mamori mendadak terdiam. Ingatannya kembali ke saat itu. Mendadak dia memekik, membuat Hiruma yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh tersentak kaget.

"Apa-apaan sih kau!?" bentak Hiruma, menodongkan bazookanya ke hadapan Mamori. Mamori segera menangkis bazooka itu dengan sapunya.

"Kau harus menolongku!" seru Mamori, menyambar kerah baju Hiruma dan menariknya mendekat. Hiruma semakin mengangkat alis. _Ada apa dengan Manajer sialan?_ pikir Hiruma keheranan.

"Menolongmu? Tch!" Hiruma mendengus geli.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan permintaanku!" ucap Mamori sebal. Hiruma memutar matanya.

"Memangnya aku wajib membantumu, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma telak. "Aku tidak melihat keharusan untuk menolongmu." lanjutnya seraya melepas tarikan tangan Mamori di kerah bajunya.

Mamori terdiam sejenak. Otaknya berputar keras mencari ide untuk berkelit. Dengan kecepatan super bagaikan kecepatan lari Sena, ide itu muncul. Segera saja Mamori kembali berteriak.

"Aku sudah membantumu soal dokumen itu! Kali ini kau _harus_ membantuku!" kata Mamori, nadanya menjadi tegas. Ditatapnya Hiruma dengan pandangan memohon ala Sinchan ***Sensei Yoshito Usui**, saya pinjem dulu ya bintang-bintang matanya Sinchan!*. Hiruma membuang muka, tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Tetap dingin.

"Percuma saja kau memohon, Manajer sialan. Aku tidak akan tergerak." komentar Hiruma sambil melangkah menuju kursi dan duduk di sana. Mamori menghela nafas panjang-panjang, mempersiapkan diri.

"Ayolah. Sekali ini saja?" bujuk Mamori, membututi langkah Hiruma. Hiruma kembali berdecak, merasa terganggu.

"Sudah kukatakan, TIDAK!" jawab Hiruma dengan nada final. Mamori menggerutu. Hiruma berbalik menghadapi Mamori dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan gadis itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Sudah cukup semua omong kosong ini, Manajer sialan. Kau sudah melupakan tugas sialanmu? Lihat ruangan sialan ini! Penuh dengan sampah sialan! Cepat bereskan!!" seru Hiruma ditemani bunyi "Taratatata"—bunyi tembakan bazooka Hiruma.

"Iya! Iya! Singkirkan bazookamu!" Mamori balas berseru. Wajahnya ditekuk-tekuk, sebal karena permohonannya tidak dikabuli. "Pelit!"

"Biarin!" kata Hiruma.

Terpaksa Mamori membereskan ruangan klub diiringi oleh tatapan mengerikan Hiruma. Mamori mengerjakan tugasnya dengan wajah cemberut. Sesekali dia melempar pandangan kesal pada Hiruma yang mentertawainya di atas laptopnya.

"Kerja yang serius, Manajer sialan." kata Hiruma memperingatkan, tapi nadanya tetap geli. Mamori meleletkan lidahnya.

"Kau juga! Tidak usah mengamatiku, Kapten!" Mamori balik menyerang Hiruma. Hiruma terkekeh. Tangannya yang ramping itu dengan lincah bergerak di atas keyboard, matanya tetap tertuju pada Mamori.

"Sesukaku, Manajer sialan! Ini ruangan klub sialanku, kan?" kekeh Hiruma. Mamori malas membalasnya. Nggak bakal habis kalau adu mulut sama Hiruma, pasti dibolak-balik melulu sampai kitanya capek sendiri.

Cukup lama waktu yang Mamori butuhkan untuk membereskan ruangan klub. Secara Monta dengan suksesnya membuang begitu banyak kulit pisang di berbagai tempat, Kurita dan Komusubi yang seenaknya membuang sampah snack camilan mereka, Taki yang seperti biasanya berbanding terbalik dengan kata jenius alias bego—selalu saja ada kesalahan yang dia lakukan, selongsong peluru hasil perbuatan Hiruma, komik-komik Togano, bat-bat milik Juumonji dan Kuroki, dan lain-lainnya. Pekerjaan yang sungguh berat *Atau aneh?*.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, Mamori membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri. Bersiap-siap pulang. Wajahnya sendiri masih ditekuk-tekuk. Hiruma yang saat itu masih asyik memainkan jarinya mendadak berhenti. Matanya menatap tajam Mamori.

"Manajer sialan," panggilnya. Mamori menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Hiruma membuang nafas panjang.

"Memangnya kau mau minta tolong apa sih?" tanya Hiruma, akhirnya nggak tega juga ngelihat Manajer sialannya jalan kemana-mana dengan muka ketekuk begitu. Mamori yang awalnya masih memasang wajah ketus berangsur-angsur menjadi cerah. Aura malaikatnya kembali menyebar.

"Kau mau menolongku!?" jerit Mamori senang.

"Hei. Aku hanya bertanya, ingat?" dengus Hiruma. Mamori tidak langsung putus harapan. Buru-buru dia menjelaskan permohonannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita.. kita.." kata Mamori sedikit malu. _Ugh! Ternyata susah juga mengatakannya?_ "Kita.. Kencan!"

"APA?" teriak Hiruma kaget. Mamori menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau gila, Manajer sialan!?" desis Hiruma menyeramkan. "Untuk apa aku berkencan sialan denganmu!?"

"Memangnya aku separah itu!?" kata Mamori kesal. "Lagipula, ini bukan kencan beneran!" tambah Mamori segera, bermaksud meluruskan permasalahan. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Maksudmu apa sih?" kata Hiruma keheranan.

"Eng.. bagaimana ya bilangnya?" kata Mamori sambil menggaruk kepalanya walau tak gatal. Hiruma menunggu tak sabar, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk di lantai. Bazookanya sudah siap di tangan.

"Cepat!" perintahnya.

"Sabar! Sabar!" kata Mamori cepat. "Ituu.. bagaimana ya bilangnya? Tadi sebelum kau kembali aku melihat.. eh.. Sena.. ehm.. anoooo.." kata Mamori putus nyambung. Hiruma terkekeh, otak setannya segera bekerja.

"Masa cebol sialan itu melihat buku porno?" tawa Hiruma berderai. Puas banget dia ngakak. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

"Bukaaaan!" bantahnya. Namun Hiruma sudah keburu geli duluan. Setan itu terus tertawa di lima belas menit ke depan. Sampai guling-guling, lagi!

"Kekekekeke!"

"Hirumaaaa! Stop tertawa bisa nggak!?" jerit Mamori putus asa menghadapi Hiruma yang tertawa berlebihan.

"Oke, oke. Apa, Manajer sialan?"

"Dia tidak melihat buku porno, oke? Stop tertawa!" bentak Mamori tak sabar. Hiruma baru saja tertawa lagi. "Aku melihatnya bersama.. bersama Suzuna!"

"Cheerleader sialan?" kata Hiruma, terkekeh. "Lalu masalahnya apa? Mereka kan teman sialan?"

Mamori menggeleng. "Bukan! Kalau teman, mereka tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin kencan berdua!"

Kali ini Hiruma tidak tertawa. Kepalanya langsung bekerja cepat. Insting liarnya mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahan ancaman baru. Aura setannya segera menguar keluar, sungguh menyeramkan. Mamori sampai berjengit sendiri. Jangan-jangan dia salah pilih partner..

"Kencan sialan berdua?" desis Hiruma pelan. "Kekekekeke.."

"Eh.. eh.. Hiruma?" panggil Mamori takut-takut.

"Kekekekeke.. Siapa yang mengajak, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma seram. Keringat dingin menetes di leher Mamori.

"Eh.. eng.. Suzuna?" jawabnya ragu. Hiruma mendadak tertawa ala setannya lagi. "Kekekekeke!"

"Jadi mereka akan pergi? Kekeke.. Dimana? Kapan?" tanya Hiruma beruntun.

"Eh.. Besok? Di taman bermain…?" jawab Mamori takut. Hiruma mencatat di bukunya, senyum liciknya terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kekekekeke! Kau tidak tau taman bermain apa?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng cepat.

"Oke. Infonya cukup," Hiruma menutup bukunya. "Jadi kau mengajakku kencan sialan itu untuk membututi mereka berdua?" tanya Hiruma telak. Mamori mengangguk pelan, mulai ragu dengan apa tujuan Hiruma..

"Kekekekeke! Baiklah, Manajer sialan. Aku mau," Hiruma mendadak menyetujui rencana Mamori. Mamori melotot tak percaya.

"Serius!?" jeritnya kaget.

"Kutunggu besok di depan gerbang sekolah." kata Hiruma, membereskan laptopnya. Mamori kaget dengan keputusan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba itu. Kelablakan, Mamori meraih tas Hiruma untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Tapi.. tapi.. Kita kan tidak tau mereka mau ke taman bermain yang mana? Ah.. Hiruma! Jangan pulang duluuu!" cegah Mamori. Hiruma nyengir ala setannya.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Kekeke, terima kasih Manajer sialan. Ini akan jadi bahan baru ancamanku. Kekeke!" kata Hiruma. Tak terduga Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Mamori gemas. Mamori tercengang.

"Hi.. Hiruma!?"

"Awas telat besok, Manajer sialan!" ancam Hiruma, melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu dan.. blam. Sosok laki-laki berambut spike itu menghilang, meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya di kepala Mamori.

***

YA AMPUN GILA! Akhirnya jadi juga! Sambil nonton lagi buatnya! Waaaa~! Moga-moga nggak mengecewakan yah. :D

Kalau ada kritik atau saran atau apapun, cukup klik tulisan ijo di bawah sini aja! Yay! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaaa. Jangan tanya kapan terakhir saya update fic ini. Jangan. Jangaaaann! *lebay sendiri* Gila deh, setelah ngubek-ngubek dokumen, baru nyadar ini fic baru dua chapter. Tiga sama yang sekarang lagi saya bikin. Wow.

Masih ada yang menanti fic ini? Adakah? *puppy eyes* Saya berusaha menggali ide untuk chapter ini, semoga kalian semua suka! :D

Sekarang kita beranjak ke balasan ripyu! Cari nama kalian~ ;D

YoshiKitty29 : hahaha. Sorry lama baru update. :D

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan : kalau jempolmu lebih dari 4—itung jempol kaki juga—berarti kamu aneh. Wkwkk. :p

Ruki_ya : Soalnya kalo dia acak-acak rambut kamu, jadinya HiruRuki bukan HiruMamo dong? Hahaha. :p

Kanna_seuji : Sebenarnya pengennya SenaSuzu, tapi berhubung saya fans gila HiruMamo.. Nyempil deh mereka! xD

-LeafValkyrie- : Makasih sudah dibilang bagus.. Gomen telat. =="

Akari chan alay login : Hoe? Emang HP-mu apa? Hmm~ Updatenya santai saja? Ini kelewat santai. Wkwk. :p

KuroShiro6yh : Iya, di chap ini lebih ke HiruMamo.. Mungkin seterusnya juga? Harus berpikir soal pairnya neh. .

Sapphire D. Hapsire : Usul diterima! Ini kuganti yah~ Hehe. Wah, padahal aku lebih seneng bikin humor loh. Tapi jadinya begini. =="

SanSun-Fami' : Ini update, maaf telat. :D

Machi yg ngaku2 pcr lee min ho : Amin.. Semoga semangatku bisa tambah gede. Haha. :p

Kw0ns0oJin : hahahahha. Berusaha dulu, baru nanti bilang gitu. Ok?

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Sama-sama.. ^^

Aika-chii : Ini update, sorry lama banget. .

Hyuga_clan : Sorry! Sumpah lupa sama yang ini.. In Debt aja nyaris kelupaan *plakkkk*.

Akhir kata saya cuma bisa bilang: sorry telat banget updatenya!

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Two Spies ® RisaLoveHiru**

**Spesial thanks buat yang udah ngerelain diri baca fic ini! **

**Date (01)**

"Manajer sialan! Lama sekali!" gerutu Hiruma sembari melirik jam yang dipasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mamori yang tengah berlari-lari menghampiri Hiruma buru-buru mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat agar Hiruma memberinya waktu untuk bernafas sejenak. Hiruma berdecak kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sampai telat!" gerutu Hiruma lagi. Ditatapnya Mamori yang ngos-ngosan dengan pandangan mencibir.

"Lagipula, baju apa sih yang kau pakai itu?" tambah Hiruma. Salah satu alisnya naik ke atas, keheranan melihat penampilan Mamori yang mendadak berubah. Biasanya gadis itu memakai berbagai baju yang feminim, tapi kali ini Mamori merubah gayanya habis-habisan. Roknya berubah menjadi celana panjang sedikit longgar, baju penuh rendanya berganti menjadi baju kaos putih dengan jaket hitam. Bukan hanya itu, Mamori juga memakai kacamata hitam serta topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sebahu itu dikuncir sebisanya—sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang mengenali Mamori lagi dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Mamori melempar tatapan cemberut pada Hiruma. "Bukannya kita mau memata-matai mereka? Kita harus menyamar!" sahut Mamori. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Kekekeke. Jadi itu maksudmu? Kekekeke, tidak cocok!" tawa Hiruma, menunjuk Mamori yang tengah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Biarin!"

Mamori membuang muka. Hiruma tampaknya tidak berusaha sedikit pun untuk berhenti mentertawai Mamori. Diam-diam Mamori melirik Hiruma. Seperti biasa, Hiruma hanya memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjangnya yang warnanya hitam juga. Dia juga membawa sebuah tas ransel yang Mamori yakin berisi barang-barang yang mereka perlukan untuk memata-matai; teropong, handycam, kamera.. Mamori sendiri hanya bermodal matanya sendiri dan sebuah HP dengan fasilitas kamera seadanya.

"Sudah tertawanya! Hirumaaa!" kata Mamori kesal karena Hiruma tidak berhenti-berhenti tertawa juga. "Cepat kita pergi! Nanti mereka keburu hilang!"

"Apa maksudmu, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma keheranan.

"Bukannya kita mau ke rumah salah satu dari mereka dulu? Kalau tidak, bagaimana kita bisa tau mereka mau ke taman bermain yang mana?" Mamori balik bertanya, lebih heran lagi daripada Hiruma sebelumnya. _Bukannya Hiruma paling jago yang seperti ini? Tapi kenapa dia malah terlihat santai sekali?_ pikir Mamori dalam hati.

"Kekekeke! Itu tidak perlu, Manajer sialan." jawab Hiruma dengan senyum setannya. Mamori mendadak merasakan dirinya merinding.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Mamori ngotot ingin tau jawaban lengkapnya. Hiruma nyengir ala setannya.

"Karena aku sudah tau mereka mau kemana, Manajer sialan! Dasar bodoh. Kue sus sialan itu benar-benar sudah meracuni otakmu sampai ke dalam-dalamnya.." omel Hiruma, namun buru-buru dihentikan oleh Mamori dengan cara menginjak kakinya. Sayangnya sebelum Mamori bermaksud menginjak kaki Hiruma, Hiruma sudah lebih dulu menghindar seakan-akan telah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" desis Mamori, sebal. "Dan kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya? Kemarin kan aku hanya bilang mereka mau ke taman bermain?"

Hiruma memberikan senyum lebar kepada Mamori.

"Seperti kau tidak tau aku saja."

***

Sementara itu..

"Huaaaa! Mana bajuku yang itu?? Mana? Manaaa?" teriak Suzuna panik, membongkar-bongkar lemari bajunya hingga berantakan. Tetapi sampai habis baju-bajunya dikeluarkan dari lemari, baju itu tidak ditemukan juga. Suzuna kembali berteriak-teriak, sekarang sambil lari-lari mengitari kamarnya yang kecil.

"Aku harus menemukan baju ituuuuu!!" tekadnya seraya mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Baru saja Suzuna mau memperluas jangkauan pencahariannya ketika tiba-tiba saja HP-nya berbunyi nyaring. Suzuna sampai melompat kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Aduh! Siapa sih, lagi panik begini juga.." Suzuna meraih HP-nya sambil ngomel-ngomel dan menemukan sebuah nama tercantum di layarnya—Sena.

"Hah! Kenapa dia telepon, ya? Jangan-jangan dia sudah di taman bermain! Huaaaa!" Suzuna melompat-lompat panik. "Hhhh, tenang Suzuna. Tenanggg.." Suzuna menarik nafas panjang, lalu dihembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Ditekannya tombol ok. Telepon pun tersambung.

"Suzuna-chan?" Suara Sena langsung menyambutnya.

"Sena? Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna, pura-pura tenang padahal di dalamnya panik abis. Dia masih memikirkan kira-kira dimana dia meletakkan baju pink-putih yang sudah dia siapkan khusus untuk hari ini—khusus untuk kencan dengan Sena.

"Eng.. Anu.. Kau sudah berangkat?" tanya Sena ragu-ragu. Suzuna menggeleng dengan bodohnya—tentu saja Sena tidak dapat melihat gelengannya. Buru-buru Suzuna berkata,

"Ah! Maaf Sena, aku sebenarnya masih di rumah—"

"Baguslah!" kata Sena mendadak, membuat Suzuna mengangkat alis. Heh?

"Kenapa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna curiga. Sena menggaruk kepalanya, salah tingkah. Buru-buru dia jelaskan permasalahannya kepada Suzuna, jelas dan tanpa ditambah-tambahkan atau dikurang-kurangi. Suzuna mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sena di akhir ceritanya. Suzuna terdiam sejenak, tengah berpikir tentang permasalahan yang mereka hadapi. Lumayan berbahaya sebetulnya. Mengancam nyawa.

"Suzuna?" panggil Sena cemas. Laki-laki itu sudah meneteskan keringat dingin di tengah-tengah penantiannya menunggu jawaban Suzuna.

Suzuna mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di kepala, mencari ide. Lalu seakan mendapat penceharan, Suzuna menepuk tangannya penuh semangat. Akhirnya sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya. Segera saja dia beberkan ide itu kepada Sena yang tengah menanti dengan was-was.

"Eng.. kau yakin?" tanya Sena cemas. Suzuna mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tenang saja! Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, kita pasti berhasil!" kata Suzuna membangkitkan semangat. Sena mengiyakan saja, pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku ya. Maaf kalau aku telat!" ucap Suzuna buru-buru lalu menghentikan pembicaraan dengan menekan tombol end. Dia masih punya tugas yang harus dilakukan: mencari baju putih-pink untuk kencan pertamanya.

***

Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan beriringan ke arah halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah Deimon *ceritanya saja, nggak tau beneran ada apa enggak*. Hiruma menolak memberitahu Mamori kemana mereka akan pergi. Jelas hal itu membuat kening Mamori nyaris keriting saking penasarannya.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" gerutu Mamori kesal karena Hiruma tidak buka mulut juga. Hiruma malah dengan sengaja tidak mengacuhkan Mamori.

"Uuuh!" Mamori mendengus, sebal. Terpaksa dia hanya bisa membututi Hiruma tanpa tau mau kemana mereka sebetulnya.

Sesampainya di halte, mereka terpaksa harus menunggu sejenak karena bus yang dinanti belum datang. Hiruma segera menuju bangku kosong yang tersedia untuk melepas lelah. Mamori mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata cokelat tengah mengawasi mereka dari tadi.

Sosok itu sudah sangat tidak asing lagi sebenarnya. Matanya terus mengawasi kedua orang itu dengan seksama. Nyaris tidak berkedip malah. Seakan kalau dia sampai berkedip, dia akan melewatkan satu adegan saja.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengawasi, kantongnya mendadak bergetar. Buru-buru dia meraih HP-nya yang sengaja disetel ke mode silent. Suaranya direndahkan agar tidak terdengar—meski jarak dirinya dan mereka sebenarnya lumayan jauh, tapi tindakan keamanan itu memang patut dilakukan mengingat yang mereka awasi itu sangat berbahaya.

"Delta-B? Halo?" kata suara di seberang.

"Ada apa, Delta-A?"

"Bagaimana keadaan di seberang?"

"Mereka berada di halte, sesuai yang kau rencanakan." jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Delta-B. Delta-A tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Awasi mereka sampai mereka naik ke dalam bus. Lihat arah tujuan mereka juga." perintah seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku Delta-A. Delta-B mengangguk, menuruti perintah.

"Kita bertemu nanti di tempat itu." Delta-A mengakhiri percakapan. Suara tut-tut-tutt tanda hubungan telepon terputus pun terdengar dari HP kedua pihak.

***

SELESAI! Aduuuh, akhirnya! Sorry telat yahhh, yang berikutnya juga sepertinya iya~ *ditampar bolak-balik* Soalnya saya lebih fokus ke **In-Debt **sih! Maaf kawan-kawan. .

Sebelum kalian ngeklik tanda x di atas, ripyu dulu dong plis? :D


	4. Chapter 4

*ngibrit dari **In Debt **sambil cepet-cepet ganti baju warna item-item, terakhir pake kacamata item biar keren!*

Treng treng treng~ *soundtrack 007—James Bond—diputer*

**T**-door! **H**-door! **X**-door! **B**—door! **U**—door! **A**—door! **T**—door! **R**—door! **I**—door! **P**—door! **Y**—door! **U**—door! **N**—door! **Y**—door! **A**—door!

P. S. Baca yang tebel aja yaaah. :D

"Black Rose" Cyne_chan : Jahat? Aku ngapaen yah? *plakk*

The devil : Hoho. Sapa ya~? *dilemparin laptop*

Tsuichi Yukiko : Difave? Makasiiiihhh! xDD Yah, ada sajalah.. Biar nggak cuma mereka doang yang mata-matain! :p

Kanna_seuji : Lanjutkan!! Ini lanjutannya~ (:

SanSun-Fami' : Hwehe. Yah, berkat kamu juga mau ripyu. Oke, bakal kupanjangin. ^^

Asuka Nakamura : Oke! Yah, sebenernya karena aku udah lama berkecimpung sama HiruMamo, pas SenaSuzunya nyempil jadi rada susah.. Tapi thanks atas sarannya. (:

KuroShiro6yh : Hwehehe. Iya, ada.. ^^

YoshiKitty : Banting setir mendadak saya! *???* Hahaha. Sorry buat update yang ngaret.. =="

Yukimura : Iya.. Semoga bisa tetep adem-ayem aja ya. Amiiin! (:

Akari Males login selamanya : Ini updatenya! :3

Just Reader 'Monta' : Sabar yah.. Satu-satu.. :D

Machialiassava : Maknyus juga! *sambil nonton Pak Bondan* Ini updatenya~

Youichi Fitria –Alice- : Gak ujian koq.. Kan aku 2 SMA? Taon depan baru sibuk soal ujian.. =.= Sorry yang lalu pendek, mampet idenya!

Edogawa Luffy : Hehehe. Pokoknya kalo ada Hiruma, itu sudah bahaya! :p

Naravina Youichi : Harus adil neh sama SenaSuzu.. (:

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Hoho. Siapa ya ituuu~? :D

Kyujii-riikun-nee : Ganjel? Batu? *buagh* Yah, semangat! xD

Hyuga_clan : Memang rada pendek yang chap sebelumnya.. Gomen yah. :'(

Makasih yah buat yang udah pada mau ripyu! Sorry yang chap lalu kependekan.. Kali ini saya usahain biar panjang! xDD *narik-narik biar melar ent panjang*

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Two Spies ® RisaLoveHiru**

**Spesial thanks buat yang udah ngerelain diri baca fic ini! **

**Date (02)**

"Turun, Manajer sialan." kata Hiruma seraya mendorong Mamori agar lekas turun dari bus yang sekarang tengah berhenti di salah satu halte. Gelagapan, Mamori buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan bergegas turun.

"Hei! Kau bisa memberitahuku tadi kalau kita sudah sampai," gerutu Mamori kesal. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan membetulkan posisinya yang sempat melorot.

"Tch." Hiruma mendengus. "Hal seperti itu juga harus diberitahu?"

"Iya! Ingat, sekarang kita partner. Kau mendapat apa-pun-yang-kau-inginkan, dan aku mendapat teman untuk mengintai. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan hanya kau yang tau segala, oke?" kata Mamori panjang-lebar. Hiruma menguap terang-terangan—hanya untuk sekedar mengejek Mamori yang begitu serius menjalani pengintaian ini.

"Ugh!" Mamori membuang pandangan, kesal.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu kan, Manajer sialan? Memangnya kau tau ke taman bermain yang mana mereka pergi?" tanya Hiruma berpura-pura bego. Mamori menggeleng ragu-ragu.

"Kau juga tidak tau, kan?" tanya Mamori balik.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh. Ditatapnya Mamori tepat di bola mata. Mendadak, Mamori merasakan bulu-bulu halus yang terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya serentak bangkit. Entah itu hanya khayalan atau tidak, tapi Mamori mengira dia baru saja melihat sepasang sayap hitam, kelelawar dan mahluk-mahluk gelap lainnya berada di belakang Hiruma.

Sepertinya Mamori baru saja _menghidupkan_ sisi gelap Hiruma.

"Manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma dengan suara menakutkan. "Jangan samakan jaringan informasiku dengan informasimu. Seribu mata jauh lebih baik daripada satu mata. Mengerti maksudku?"

"Err.. Oke, aku mengerti." jawab Mamori cepat. "Tapi apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kau menyuruh seluruh budak-budakmu untuk mengintai mereka berdua?"

Hiruma tersenyum licik. "Aku memang mengatakan seribu mata lebih baik daripada satu, tapi untuk kasus yang kali ini, cukup satu mata saja yang diperlukan."

"Hah?" Alis Mamori berkerut-kerut tanda dia tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekeke.."

***

_Kembali ke kemarin sore, saat Suzuna mengajak Sena kencan dan mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.._

Sena melangkah pulang ke rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar menanti hari yang dijanjikan. Hari dimana dia dan Suzuna akan pergi ke taman bermain berdua. Seharian.

Sejujurnya, Sena mempunyai perasaan khusus tersendiri terhadap Suzuna. Semenjak mengenal gadis riang itu, Sena tidak pernah tidak merasa hatinya berdesir di kala Suzuna memandangnya atau ketika pandangan mereka sekedar bertemu. Senyumnya, wajahnya, langkahnya.. semua terekam jelas di ingatan Sena, bagaikan hal itu benar-benar nyata, bukan hanya di pikirannya saja.

Sena senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sena terus-menerus tersenyum. Di kepalanya terbayang sosok Suzuna yang tersenyum padanya, memanggilnya dan mereka bersama-sama berlari di kebun bunga yang nan indah. Saking asyiknya Sena berkhayal, dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di depan rumah.

Karena kebiasaan, Sena membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kali ini dia tidak memberi salam seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Dirinya malah duduk di lantai dan memandang langit-langit yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti Suzuna.

"Sena?"

Sena tidak bergeming. Dia masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sena?"

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

"SENA!!"

"UAAA!!!" Sena berteriak kaget. Dia mendapati Ibunya, Mihae Kobayakawa, tengah berdiri di depannya sambil memegang wajan.

"I.. Ibu!" ucap Sena, masih kaget. Jelas saja, tadi dia sedang asyik melamun ketika Mihae memanggilnya. Refleks tangannya mengelus-elus dada untuk menenangkan jantung yang sekarang memompa dirinya begitu cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu, Sena?" tanya Mihae penuh selidik. Sena membuang muka. Bisa bahaya kalau kepergiannya ini diketahui Ibunya. Sepanjang malam Mihae bisa mengoceh sendiri soal gosip yang dibuatnya dalam waktu 0,40 detik. Bahkan Ayahnya tidak akan mampu menghentikannya.

"Ti.. Tidak." jawab Sena cepat seraya bangkit dari lantai. "Aku pulang, Bu."

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah melihatmu." kata Mihae cuek sembari kembali ke dapur. Sena mengekor di belakang Ibunya. Perutnya tengah mengadakan konser live dengan tema-tak-ada-makanan-aku-pun-lapar. Dia harus mencari apa pun yang bisa dimakan agar perutnya tidak keburu melakukan encore.

"Bu, ada makanan?" tanya Sena sembari memegangi perut. Mihae menunjuk meja makan yang sudah terhidang nasi dan lauk pauknya. Sena menyambar mangkok dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Itadakimasu!" Sena memakan jatahnya dengan cepat. Sebiji nasi pun tidak disisakan. Seusai memindahkan seluruh hidangan itu ke dalam perut, Sena menangkupkan tangan di depan dada dan berkata, "Gochisosamadeshita~"

"Bagaimana di sekolah, Sena?" tanya Mihae, meletakkan secangkir teh di samping Sena. Sena meneguk tehnya nikmat.

"Yah, kami berlatih amefuto." jawab Sena. Mihae mengangguk-angguk. Beliau duduk di kursi seberang Sena, ikut menikmati secangkir teh hangat bersama senbei.

"Eng.. ano, Bu.." panggil Sena hati-hati. Mihae mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Besok aku pergi ke taman bermain X. Boleh kan?" tanya Sena. Untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, Sena kembali menenggak tehnya.

"Taman bermain X? Itu kan lumayan jauh," komentar Mihae. "Kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Mihae, matanya menyipit penuh curiga.

"Dengan teman-teman klub." dusta Sena. Yah, sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang berbohong karena Suzuna memang salah satu teman klubnya. Walau masih menjadi tanda tanya mengapa Suzuna yang berasal dari sekolah lain bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Deimon, sekolah dimana Sena dan yang lain menuntut ilmu dan disiksa Hiruma setiap harinya.

"Ooh. Ada Mamori juga kan?" tanya Mihae lagi. Sena mengangguk pelan. Kali ini dusta seratus persen.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Ibu yakin kau akan aman kalau ada Mamori." senyum Mihae mengembang. Dari dulu dia memang sudah mempercayakan Sena kepada Mamori yang sudah seperti kakak Sena. Namun terkadang Mihae sempat berpikir jangan-jangan Mamori malah naksir Sena. Tak jarang Mihae membuat gosip tersendiri antara dua orang itu tanpa tau kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Oke. Terima kasih, Bu." sahut Sena lega. Ditenggaknya seluruh cairan cokelat yang ada di dalam cangkir sampai tuntas. Setelah itu Sena buru-buru kabur ke kamarnya di atas. Takut dia harus berbohong lebih jauh lagi.

Sepeninggalan Sena, Mihae melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang sempat terhenti karena menemani Sena makan. Mihae mencuci perabot, menyapu, membersihkan ruangan dan kegiatan bersih-bersih lainnya. Sedang serius-seriusnya Mihae bekerja, tiba-tiba saja telepon berdering kencang dari ruang keluarga. Mihae berdecak.

"Sena, angkat telepon!" teriak Mihae. Terdengar sahutan Sena dari kejauhan.

"Aku lagi mandi, Bu!" jawab Sena, suaranya teredam bunyi air yang mengalir. Mihae mendengus. Cepat-cepat dia mengelap tangannya yang basah—dia sedang mencuci piring—dan segera terbang menuju telepon yang masih berteriak-teriak memanggil pemiliknya.

"Dengan keluarga Kobayakawa." sapa Mihae. Terdengar sahutan dari seberang telepon.

"Sena ada?" tanya suara yang tidak dikenal Mihae.

"Ah, maaf. Sena sedang mandi." jawab Mihae. "Kau bisa meneleponnya nanti—"

"Tidak perlu, Nyonya. Err.. maksud saya, saya hanya ingin memastikan lokasi besok—"

"Oh, teman klubnya ya? Ya, ya, ya. Saya sudah dengar ceritanya dari Sena tadi. Kalian mau pergi ke taman bermain X kan? Titip anak saya ya, tolong jaga dia baik-baik… Ngomong-ngomong ini siapa ya?"

Tuttt tuttt tuttt.

Telepon sudah ditutup.

Mihae mengerutkan kening. _Belum juga dia selesai ngomong.. Eh, tadi itu siapa ya? Lupa tanya nama.._

Srrrr. Srrrr.

"Ah! Airnya lupa kumatikan!" jerit Mihae panik. Segera saja dia melesat secepat kilat ke dapur untuk mematikan air. Dalam waktu beberapa detik itu, kebingungan tentang telepon aneh itu terlupakan.

Di seberang sana, sesosok laki-laki berambut spike pirang tersenyum girang.

_Taman bermain X. Dapat._

***

"Jadi begitu caramu mendapat informasi!?" kata Mamori tak percaya. Hiruma mengangguk girang. Puas melihat ekspresi terkejut Mamori.

"Tidak susah, kan?" komentar Hiruma geli. Mamori terpana.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau lokasinya kan? Ayo berangkat. Kita bisa kehilangan mereka kalau terlambat." ajak Hiruma, melangkah lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Mamori yang masih berdiri mematung di depan halte.

"Ah! Hiruma! Tunggu!!" Mamori buru-buru mengejar Hiruma yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyusuri jalanan menuju lokasi pengintaian: taman bermain X.

Sekali lagi, Mamori tidak menyadari sesosok laki-laki bermata cokelat tengah mengintainya di pohon dekat halte bus. Laki-laki itu langsung mengambil HP begitu melihat sasarannya sudah berjalan menyusuri lokasi dimana mereka akan mengintai dan diintai.

"Delta-A!" bisik Delta-B begitu telepon diangkat. "Kau dimana!?"

"Aku baru saja selesai bersiap-siap.. Kira-kira lima belas menit lagi aku sampai!" jawab Delta-A panik. "Mereka sudah sampai!?"

"Iya! Bagaimana ini!?" Delta-B jadi ikut-ikutan panik.

"Eng.." Delta-A diam sejenak, mencari inspirasi. Tapi susah, karena Delta-B terus merengek-rengek meminta petunjuk. Dirinya begitu takut harus menghadapi ini seorang diri. Lawannya terlalu berat.

"Aduuuh! Delta-B, diam dulu dong!" rintih Delta-A. "Aku jadi nggak dapet ide!"

"Ini terlalu bahaya, Delta-A!" bisik Delta-B ketakutan. "Aku takut!"

"Masa begini aja takut?" ejek Delta-A.

"Lawannya Hiruma! Ini nggak lucu!" dengus Delta-B seraya celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan dia tidak diawasi. "Bagaimana kalau kita pindah lokasi saja? Masih banyak tempat yang lain.."

"Tidak! Delta-B, kita harus tetap pada rencana semula. Jangan mau kita diintai. Balik intai! Mata dibalas mata, bibir dibalas bibir! Mengerti!?" Delta-A memberi semangat ala kopral. Delta-B mengangguk dengan niat setengah-setengah.

"Okelah.." kata Delta-B pasrah. Delta-A tersenyum.

"Tunggu aku, oke? Tetap di rencana semula. Kau ke sana duluan." perintah Delta-A. Delta-B menyanggupi.

"Baik.."

"Ya sudah. Bye!" Delta-A menutup telepon dan buru-buru melesat ke lokasi. Dia sudah sangat terlambat.

***

Fiuh! Capeeek! Cukup segini yah? Panjang nggak neh? Semoga puas aja deh. :D

Ehm.. Kalian pasti udah tau siapa Delta-A dan Delta-B yang sebenarnya. Cuma biar kedengeran kayak spy gitu, indentitasnya harus tetap dijaga! xDD

Di chapter berikutnya sudah mulai nyebut nama kok. (:

Yah, sebagai penutup, gimana kalau kalian Review dulu? *sambil nodong pistol* :p


	5. Chapter 5

Argh. Lama sekali aku baru update fic satu ini. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir lagi.. Ini akan jadi chapter terakhir untuk **Two Spies**. Kenapa? Tidak ada kenapa, hanya saja kurasa sudah saatnya ini ditamatkan.. Kalo **In Debt** sih masih lama, tenang aja. :D

Yah, kali ini kuucapkan **Spesial Thanks** untuk semua yang sudah meripyu di fic ini. Baca terus fic yang kubuat yaa. *promosi* :p

Oh iya, pembatas untuk di bawah dan tengah ceritaku hilang ya? Maaf ya kalo ada yang bingung~ Sekarang aku ganti pake tanda lain, soalnya bintang udah gak mau kebaca lagi sama FFn-nya.. oke? (:

YoshiKitty29 : Sorry lama ya updatenya. Hihi, kalo soal dapetin informasi sih jelas Hiruma jagonya.. Wkk. :p

"Black Rose" Cyne_chan : Ganbatte juga! Ini updatenya~ (:

The devil : Yah, mungkin yang lalu terlalu banyak cangcingcong ya? Tapi ini chapter terakhir, semoga suka. :3

Kanna_seuji : Sebenernya jadi kencan berempat. Haha. Yah, baca saja akhirnya di sini.. (:

Fitria -AlyssYouNightray- : Sena kan takut Ibunya tau kalo dia kencan. Bisa dijadiin gosip setahun entar. Wkk. :p

Azalea Yukiko : Meski mereka mau balik ngintai, mereka gak lupa juga dong kalo mereka lagi kencan~ Baca saja deh! xD

Kazeyana Fami : Ini updatenya! Sorry telat~ *ditampol*

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji : Semuanya akan jelas di chapter terakhir ini. Hahaha. Ini updatenya~ :3

Asuka Nakamura : Susah sekali tapi bikin dua chapter sekaligus. Plus novel lagi, duh mampus aja dah! *nyekek diri sendiri* Hihi, misterinya ada di chapter terakhir~ Baca~

Hyuga_clan : Authornya sendiri juga merasa begitu kok.. *plakk* :p

Neji_hyuga_tenten : Thanks yaa~ Ngubah settingannya di account setting, anonymous reviewsnya dienable.. Maaf infonya telat. =="

Hiru. a.k.a. Riikun : Baca aja deh! xDD

Just reader 'Monta' : Oh iya, itu kebiasaannya Sena ya.. Lupa. *disikut Sena* Oke, ini update sekaligus chapter terakhirnya~ (:

Akari chan males login : Baca saja~ *bingung bilang apa juga—plakk*

Rippou-rur0uni : Eng.. Inuyasha? Nggak punya ide di sana~ Gomen ya.. :'(

Ha0rin-sama : Yah, itulah salah satu kebiasaan jelek saya. Telat update. =="

Animelover : Eng, belum kepikiran pindah fandom.. Belum kuat iman. *???*

Machiko baru review *plakkk* : Nggak apa-apa kok.. Sini juga lambat soalnya. :p

Yah, sekarang kita balik ke cerita! xDD

**Eyeshield 21 ®** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Two Spies ® RisaLoveHiru**

**Spesial thanks buat yang udah ngerelain diri baca fic ini! **

**Date (03)**

"Hiruma, itu dia!" Mamori menunjuk sosok laki-laki kecil, berambut cokelat dan berpakaian santai yang berjalan mendekati pintu masuk taman bermain. Orang yang ditunjuk sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya dengan gugup, tidak menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh dua orang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Mana Suzuna?" Mamori bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah. Dia pasti telat."

"Yah, dia pasti melakukan riasan sialan itu sebelum ke sini," jawab Hiruma tanpa diminta. Tangannya sibuk menulis di buku ancaman, wajahnya kegirangan. "Kekeke, mereka tidak bisa macam-macam lagi~"

"Tanpa buku ancaman itu juga mereka pasti menurutimu, terutama Sena." komentar Mamori sinis, mendelik kepada buku ancaman. Sudah sejak lama dia memendam ambisi untuk melenyapkan buku ancaman milik Hiruma demi keamanan orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Terlalu banyak hal ditulis di sana.

"Kekeke, apa salahnya jaga-jaga?" balas Hiruma balik. Mamori memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Mamori berpaling, mengamati Sena yang berdiri sendirian dengan lebih seksama. Matanya siap menangkap sosok gadis yang memakai inline-skate, rambutnya yang biru-ungu berkibar diterpa angin—mendekati Sena yang tengah menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu pun datang. Suzuna datang dengan wajah gembira. Dia memakai baju putih-pink dan rok pendek yang serasi. Inline-skate yang biasanya menghiasi kakinya telah lenyap, digantikan sepasang _flat shoe_ yang manis. Setelah diperhatikan lebih lanjut, ternyata Suzuna juga menyapukan beberapa alat make-up di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lain daripada biasanya dan jelas jauh lebih manis. Dihampirinya Sena yang sedikit menganga.

Mamori juga menganga. Kagum akan kesiapan Suzuna.

Cukup lama Mamori terpana—dia masih bengong ketika Sena mengajak Suzuna masuk ke dalam. Seusai membeli tiket, mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Heh, Manajer sialan!" Hiruma menepuk pundak Mamori pelan. "Kenapa kau? Melamun begitu. Mereka sudah mau masuk, tau!" dengus Hiruma kesal. Mamori terkesiap.

"Hah? A-apa? Mereka sudah masuk? Cepat kita kejar mereka, Hiruma!!" teriak Mamori panik, semakin dalam memakai topinya dan tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Berdecak kesal, Hiruma pun berlari, mengejar Mamori yang sudah jauh di depan.

-XXX-

"Mereka juga masuk ke dalam." ucap Delta-B alias Sena, melirik ke belakangnya diam-diam. Suzuna selaku Delta-A bersiul santai.

"Santai sajalah." sahutnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Meski kita balik mengintai mereka, kita tidak boleh lupa kalau kita sendiri sedang kencan, kan?" senyum Suzuna, memandang Sena tepat di kedua bola mata. Sena mematung.

"Eh.. I-i-iya.. Betul.." kata Sena sedikit linglung. Tanpa disadari dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, mulutnya kembali terbuka dan menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau cantik sekali, Suzuna."

Wajah Sena terbakar. Merah semerah-merahnya, persis seperti baru saja ditempelkan langsung di pemanggangan. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan Suzuna yang asli benar-benar merah. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya dan tidak bisa membalas pujian selain tersenyum balik.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Berjalan beriringan dan sesekali tangan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain, membuat wajah keduanya semakin merah. Setelah tarik nafas berulang kali, Sena akhirnya memberanikan diri menangkap tangan Suzuna dan menggenggamnya erat. Buru-buru dia memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Suzuna tersenyum senang. Dibalasnya genggaman itu.

"Eh, Sena, kita main itu yuk?" ajak Suzuna, menunjuk ular besi yang melingkar-lingkar di atas rel. Sena mendongak, menatap ular besi itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

"Yaaa~! Ayooo!" Suzuna menarik tangan Sena, menyuruhnya lebih cepat. Wajah Suzuna bersinar penuh kegembiraan, meski masih sedikit merah. Walau ada sedikit gangguan, kencan ini sudah ditunggu-tunggu keduanya. Tak lama kemudian keduanya pun hanyut di dunia mereka sendiri. Tapi keduanya tidak lengah, mereka terus mengawasi ke belakang, menikmati pandangan menyelidik yang dilontarkan Mamori dan Hiruma sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Mereka kelihatannya senang sekali," komentar Mamori, mengernyit, berusaha melihat ekspresi keduanya. Hiruma mendengus.

"Jelas mereka senang, mereka kan sedang—eugh—kencan." Hiruma merasa mulutnya gatal sewaktu mengucapkan kata itu. Mamori terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori iseng. Hiruma melotot.

"Kembali mengintai saja sana." perintahnya galak. Mamori meleletkan lidah, menantang Hiruma untuk kembali berdebat.

"Jangan macam-macam Manajer sialan." Hiruma kali ini menggunakan jurusnya yang biasa: ancaman. Tapi sayangnya hal ini tidak terlalu berfungsi untuk Mamori. Dirinya sudah lumayan kebal terhadap kata-kata pedas Hiruma.

"Hihi. Ternyata kau benar-benar kebal sama yang romantis ya.. Wah, ancaman juga nih." Mamori mengedipkan mata, geli melihat Hiruma yang semakin lama semakin emosi. Dijitaknya kepala Mamori pelan dan menunjuk pasangan di depan dengan dagu.

"Berhenti bicara dan lihat ke depan. Mereka naik roller coaster, kita ikuti?" kata Hiruma, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mamori terkesiap.

"Eh.. Roller coaster?" tanyanya takut-takut. Hiruma tidak menyadarinya. Dia sudah keburu bangkit dari persembunyian dan menyerobot antrean, tidak mempedulikan wajah-wajah kesal di sekelilingnya. Ketika sudah lumayan dekat dengan antrean paling depan, Hiruma berbalik dan memanggilnya. Kesal.

"Cepat sini! Lambat sekali," gerutu Hiruma, berdecak kesal seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada. Mamori mendesah. Terpaksa dia melangkah menyusul Hiruma.

"Eng.. Hiruma, sebenarnya.." Mamori berkata, berusaha menegaskan kalau dia tidak mau naik, tapi Hiruma tidak berkonsentrasi padanya sekarang. Matanya tertuju pada pasangan yang duduk di paling depan, keduanya sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Kami duluan." katanya dingin pada pasangan yang baru saja akan duduk di barisan ketiga. Pasangan itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu, tidak berani melawan. Apalagi Hiruma ngomongnya sambil memanggul senapannya yang biasa. Mamori mengeluh.

"Naik." perintah Hiruma, mendorong Mamori supaya lebih cepat. Mamori naik dengan ogah-ogahan. Keringat dingin menetes di balik kerah bajunya.

Mamori segera saja menyesali keputusannya naik ke ular besi ini. Ular ini bergerak sangat cepat, berbelok dan meluncur dengan kecepatan yang seumur-umur tidak pernah Mamori bayangkan. Gadis itu spontan berteriak, kencang sekali. Hiruma yang duduk di sebelahnya sampai mengomel.

"Hei, Manajer si—!" Hiruma terkejut. Mamori sekarang memeluk lehernya, wajahnya terbenam dalam-dalam di dadanya. Semua kata-kata marahnya tersangkut di tenggorokan, tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Sena dan Suzuna yang memperhatikan dari depan terkikik. Suzuna yang sigap sudah mengabadikan momen itu di kameranya. Kalau di belakang Mamori yang ketakutan, di sini Sena yang ketakutan. Mereka duduk di depan, lagi. Suzuna malah nekat menoleh ke belakang lagi, bahkan sempat-sempatnya memotret! Tak ayal Sena pun ikut terkikik, meski kikikannya sedikit sumbang.

"Sudahlah Suzuna, kita nikmati saja yang di de—HIIII!!!" Sena berteriak kaget sewaktu kendaraan itu berbelok tajam secara tiba-tiba. Suzuna tertawa kegirangan.

"YAAAAA~!!!!" Suzuna mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "TERJUN!!!"

Sena tidak kuat lagi. Dia muntah.

-XXX-

Seharian Mamori dan Hiruma membuntuti Sena dan Suzuna. Sena dan Suzuna sendiri seharian juga mengamati kapten dan manajer mereka. Mamori dan Hiruma bergerak diam-diam, mengira sasaran tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Padahal aliran sudah berubah. Sena dan Suzuna berhasil mengantongi beberapa foto mesra Mamori dan Hiruma!

Foto Mamori memeluk Hiruma di roaler coaster. Foto Mamori yang jatuh dan ditangkap Hiruma di cangkir berputar¹. Foto Mamori membelikan Hiruma es krim rasa mint sebagai balasan terima kasih. Dan masih banyak foto lainnya yang berhasil diabadikan.

Sedangkan Hiruma hanya mendapat bahan ancaman secara non-lisan, alias tertulis. Serta beberapa foto, itu pun gandengan tangan saja.

Di sore hari, ketika Suzuna sudah merasa capek, sebagai permintaan terakhir, Suzuna mengajak Sena menaiki bianglala. Sena menyanggupi. Setidaknya bianglala permainan santai, duduk saja di atas menikmati pemandangan. Tidak seperti yang lain, yang sukses mengocok perutnya hingga berhasil menarik keluar makan paginya.

"Pemandangannya bagus ya, Sena." Suzuna tersenyum manis, menatap Sena alih-alih pemandangan diluar. Sena balas tersenyum.

"Kau juga.. manis." Entah keberanian darimana membuat Sena lancar mengucapkan kata-kata gombal ini. Suzuna tersipu.

"Aku bahagia sekali hari ini." ucap Suzuna. "Jalan-jalan seharian, menguntit seharian.." Dia mengedip nakal.

"Hahaha. Lucu juga melihat mereka berdua. Sekarang mereka di bawah kita, kan?" Sena menunduk, berusaha mengecek penghuni di bawah mereka. Terlihat kosong. Jelas, karena saat itu Mamori dan Hiruma tengah meringkuk dalam-dalam, tersembunyi dari pandangan.

"Tau nggak Sena? Ada alasan loh kenapa aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain ini." Suzuna mulai bercerita. Sena mengangkat alis, bingung.

"Supaya yang lain tidak tau? Ini kan jauh dari Deimon." sahutnya. Suzuna menggeleng.

"Bukan itu. Sebenarnya.."

-XXX-

"Mereka ngapain ya di atas?" tanya Mamori penasaran. "Susah sekali melihat mereka dari sini.." Kepalanya bergerak ke sana kemari, mencari posisi bagus untuk mengamati. Akhirnya dia menemukan posisi yang enak. Dia bisa melihat punggung Sena dan wajah Suzuna. Kelihatannya Suzuna sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Suzuna bilang apa ya?" tanyanya pada Hiruma. Hiruma mendengus.

"Mana kutau!" gerutunya. Dia merasa pengintaian hari ini sia-sia. Bahan ancamannya tidak begitu bagus. "Huh, aku membuang-buang waktuku."

"Hei, jangan mulai mengeluh lagi!" Mamori berkata sebal. "Seharian ini kau mengeluh terus.."

"Gara-gara siapa aku mengeluh!?" balas Hiruma sebal.

"Menyalahkanku!?" Mamori menghardik marah.

"Kau!!!" Hiruma mendesis. Mamori melotot.

"A—" Tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka berguncang. Ruangan yang mereka tempati terombang-ambing di udara, reaksi dari hentakan mesin yang sengaja dimatikan sesaat supaya penghuni bisa merasakan suasana di atas secara penuh. Mamori yang tidak siap langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Segera saja gadis itu menabrak Hiruma yang duduk di depannya hingga membawanya terseret ke lantai. Wajah mereka berdekatan, mereka bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain.. Hiruma membuka mulut—siap berkata dan tiba-tiba ruangan berguncang kembali..

-XXX-

"_Tau nggak Sena? Ada alasan loh kenapa aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain ini. Di sini ada legenda, kalau kita naik bianglala bersama pasangan kita dan menciumnya tepat jam 6 sore, cinta kita akan abadi. Tidak mungkin terpisahkan.."_

-XXX-

"Aa.." Mamori mematung. Menatap mata hijau emerald milik Hiruma yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Dia seakan tersedot oleh pesona mata itu. Hiruma sendiri menatap wajah Mamori, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa..

"Ki.. ta?" ucap Mamori perlahan. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Hiruma berkedip sekali.

"Masa.. kau.. dan.. aku? Berciuman?" Mamori membeberkan kejadian barusan dengan kata-kata. Seketika wajahnya semakin merah. Buru-buru dia bangkit dari tubuh Hiruma, kembali duduk di tempatnya dan dengan sengaja menatap keluar. Menghindari tatapan Hiruma yang terasa menusuk.

Hiruma bangkit dari jatuhnya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Beruntung sesaat kemudian mesin berhenti, dan mereka bisa keluar dari ruangan yang sempit itu.

"Ah.. terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku—aku pulang dulu.." Mamori menunduk berterima kasih dan tanpa menunggu balasan Hiruma, dia melesat. Dirinya malu sangat!

Hiruma yang belum sempat berkata apa-apa hanya terdiam menyaksikan kepergian Mamori. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar. Dia pun ikut angkat kaki dari taman bermain tersebut. Ketika sampai diluar taman bermain, Hiruma berbalik dan menatap roda besar berputar di hadapannya. Dia nyengir.

_Rupanya.. hari ini tidak buruk juga.._

-TAMAT-

Akhirnya tamat juga!

Adegan kissu sengaja tidak dipublikasikan.

Kalau dipublikasikan, saya musti ganti rate. Hahaha! xD

Sekarang giliran kalian mengeklik **Review This Story**~

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya untuk fic ini~

Nantikan tulisan saya yang lain di fic: **In Debt** dan **History of..** *belum publish, dalam tahap pengembangan* :p

Thanks!

P.S

cangkir berputar¹ = nggak tau bener apa gak. Itu loh, mainan yang bangkunya kayak cangkir dan musti diputer itu? Maaf kalo salah nyebut. =="


End file.
